yourownfictionalworldfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
WB KIDS
WB Kids, short for Warner Bros. Kids, is both an American Saturday morning children's television block and basic cable and satellite channel, with the block version airing on The CW premiering on July 27, 2019, replacing One Magnificent Morning, and the channel version four months after the block premiered. The block and channel serve as a revival of Kids' WB, airing mainly programming from Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera, DC Comics and Cartoon Network, also airing select content from other companies. HistoryEdit ConfirmationEdit In May 2018, Litton Entertainment had confirmed that they'll end all the blocks due to their low ratings and several messages complaining about the lack of Saturday Morning blocks, moving its programming to knowledge-themed networks on cable television. Later, after the confirmation, The CW wanted to come up with a new Saturday morning programming block aimed for children. In June 2018, WarnerMedia teamed up with select companies to launch a new block for the channel. After several discussions, the channel announced the intent to relaunch the now-defunct Kids' WB, being this time named WB Kids, named after the website. Immediately, WB Kids was announced and born. A day before New Year's Day, The CW placed its first look in its Facebook account. On March 2019, the first promo for the block aired on TV and was posted on YouTube with thousands and thousands of likes, mostly where the most-beloved Kids' WB block is being revived with a different name. The next month, both Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios had plans to create original series for the block.Therefore on same month of 2019,Hailey Anne(yo kai) announced WB KIDS is planning more show. Thereby, (although first aired on Cartoon Network), The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy was officially labeled as the first WB Kids original series. In addition, other companies including studios outside of U.S. would also produce original series for WB Kids while also creating it for their own countries. On June of the same year, a month before the block premiere, the full starting lineup for the block was confirmed. The next month, the block finally premiered. Launch of the blockEdit The block was launched on The CW on Saturday, July 27, 2019, replacing One Magnificent Morning after five years of existence. The launch sequence is Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (both voiced by Jeff Bergman) discussing about who will launch the block. Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Matthew Mercer) noticing the switch and switch it,launching kids programming in major tv network for the first time since 2016 and WB KIDS, bugs and Hailey noticed Collin and switch and said We have a Winner . The first program to air was the 1951 Looney Tunes short Rabbit Fire as part of the Acme Hour block. The block not only was given largely favorable reviews from critics and viewers, but was also proven to be successful on the launch day, being viewed by both kids and adults. Launch of the channelEdit Due to positive reviews, successful views and heavy fan demand, WB Kids was confirmed to get its own 24/7 hr. channel operated by Turner Broadcasting System as a sister channel to Cartoon Network and Boomerang by November 2nd, 2019. ProgramsEdit See List of Programs on WB KIDS(block) ''and List of programs aired on WB Kids (TV channel).' Category:AT&T Corporation Category:Fictional TV Networks Category:WB KIDS